The present invention is directed to a bowler's aid for keeping his or her hands dry and free of moisture for preventing the slippage of a bowling ball from the hand during lane-approach and delivery. It is common for a bowler to continually dry his or her hand just before taking up the bowling ball for lane-approach, and delivery. This is done in order to prevent, as best as possible, any slippage of the ball from the fingers and hand, so that correct follow-through and placement of the ball on the alley guide-arrows may be achieved in a consistent and accurate manner. Presently-used techniques for keeping the hands dry of moisture are the use of a blower-fan typically provided at each lane-site, or rosin bags. While the use of the blower-fan offers some benefit to the drying of the hand, it is a time-consuming procedure, and one that cannot evaporate all of the moisture on the hand, especially when bowlers are rushed to approach the lane for delivery. The rosin bag offers better drying of the hand, but it is a very messy procedure, since the particulates from the interior of the bag escape and create a mess at the lane-site, which has led many bowling establishments to ban the use of rosin bags entirely. The present invention is directed to a bag for drying the hand of the bowler, which has at least as good as a result as a rosin bag, yet does not create the floating and contaminating fine particulates of the rosin bag.